TMSL
by SaphireOwl
Summary: Remus knows he's a monster, nobody could love him. Even though his best friends always stick by his side. Summer is a girl who once used to b e spunky and loving only a few years ago. Now she's lonely and depressed but everything changes when they meet.R
1. Prologue

The Moon Of Summer Love

Prolouge

I turn into a monster, something everybody is afraid of. Even though I cannot control myself, I attack, I attack anything in sight. My real self tries to calm, but the monster inside me can be much to strong. A dog I reconize jumps in front of me, wagging his tail. It is nice to see a familiar animal, I look around the small room I am in and I see a familiar stag with a rat I reconize on its back. The dog seems to be smiling at me from the looks and jumps at me playfully. It all seems familiar. We fight some, not aggressivley as I usually fight, even though I don't fight much, I usually destroy stuff, I get so angry and destroy everything in sight. But It seems to me that I don't need to be angry, I am surronded by...these animals that I would call maybe...my friends, that seem so familiar, but from a different life, from a human life instead of a monster. Am I living two lives? I may be, but not willingly, I am forced to live this life I am now.

I get out of hand and scratch the stag that is now playing with me. I back away and I see a window, and outside the window I see a moon, a full moon, without thinking I howl. I howl very loudly. The dog jumps up and goes to the stag, the stag seems to be fine, like he is used to it. Have I done this before? Have I hurt these animals that I might call my friends, but I'm not sure if I would call them my friends in this life, but they seemed to know me in this life, it seems so familiar, but so vague.

The stag jumps up and runs over to me, pushing me with his antlers gently, as to tell me he was alright. I seemed to have a smile on my face, a relieved smile. I seemed to be relieved that he was okay. I look out the window again and I see the moon going down, and my anger weakens, I weaken. I am still a monster, I can still see the moon. I back away from the window, as if the moon is the sorce of my problems. I back into something, I trurn around to see what it is, a cracked mirror, I see myself in it. I look like a huge wolf. I look mean, and scary. I wonder why these animals are here, I am hideous. I look over at the familiar animals, they look at me, cautious at what I will do next. I look at the horrible reflection in th mirror and destroy it, destroy it like the many things I have destroyed before in my path.

The last thing I see is the moon dissappearing, looking as if it is going under the lake. My anger weakens, more than last time, my bones fail to cooperate as I try to give up, I feel the fur that was once on my body dissappear. I turn back from the monster, into a human. I switch from one life back to the other, back to the life at which I keep a secret. My eyes fail to open, I feel as though I could sleep a hundred years.

The last thing I hear are familiar voices, from the life I once saw vague, conserned voices. Half concious I hear these voices.

"Moony, Moony, you alright pal?"

"Hes had a rough night, let him sleep."

Every thought in my mind goes black as I slip in to unconciousness, I slip into a dreamless sleep, that I feel I could sleep a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter one

**I sit on the window sill in the Girl's Dormitory. My hand lays on a necklace that lies around my neck, on the necklace is a charm, a charm of a Hungarian horntail. The last memory I have of him. The last thing that once belonged to him. **

**I jump as I hear a howl coming from a different direction, it sounds as if it is coming from Hogsmeade. But I have heard rumors…rumors of the Shrieking Shack. Well I guess that's how it got it's name, but you don't hear someone or something shrieking, you hear them howling. I look over at the lake, the lake looks black, like It's name, The Black Lake. It shimmers from the moon that starts to set below it. I never really liked full moons for some reason, they don't creep me out, and no I'm not a werewolf. I just never liked them, they seem It doesn't make since though.**

**With the whole werewolf thing, I know they exist, and everybody is terrified of them, but It's not their fault they're the way they are. I look around the room to see if the howling had woken anybody up, of course nobody wakes up, they move a little in their bed but don't wake up.**

**I take one last look out of the window the moon was no where in sight now. I sigh softly as I take one last look outside and get up. I'm not tired and I usually don't talk to anybody anyway so I go downstairs to the common room.**

**Of course when I step down into the common room I see nobody. I hear nobody. All I hear is the crackling of the fire and all I see is an empty common room. Which is fine with me. I've never liked company that much, I used to, not so long ago, but it seems like another life. Another life that used to be mine. Until…. **

**I grabbed the necklace and squeezed it tight, fighting back tears in my eyes, I tried to push the memory aside as I walked into the common room and sat on a couch, still trying to fight back the tears that have formed in my eyes. A small quiet sob escaped my mouth, but I refused to let the tears fall down my cheeks, I have shed too many tears, but I knew they wouldn't be the last.**

**I grabbed a pillow and lied down on the couch, staring into the fire, not tired really, just lost in thought. I hear voices enter the room, do I dare to look up? Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked over the couch, of course. It was three of the marauders, James, Sirius, and Peter. But wait, where was Remus? I didn't event think of what they were doing out so late, probably setting up a prank in the Great Hall I suppose. Remus was probably tired and refused to go at such a ridiculous time of night, Remus, always the responsible one.**

**The three marauders don't even think to look at me, they look exhausted really. The stumble up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory and leave me to my thoughts. I lay my head back on the pillow that rested on the couch and my thoughts drifted to different things.**

**Still lost in a waterfall of thoughts I yawn, I stumbled up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory and lay in my bed. Still lost in my thoughts, I had several things on my mind. Some that was very confusing. I fought back the memory that had changed my life, and for some odd reason, I thought of Remus, but not a lot. He just popped in my mind.**

**As I close my eyes to go to sleep the last thing I remember in my thoughts is Remus' face, and a single tear roll down my cheek as I drifted off to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter two

I awake hearing nothing, and for a second I see nothing. I blink my eyes a few times and I notice I am in the Hospital Wing, of course. I had just spent the night as a monster, in my other life. Nobody understands me, nobody really knows the real me. I have only let a few people know who I am, that is James, Sirius, and Peter. And in my other life, the stag, the dog, and the rat. I try to get up, but I am still rather weak. I usually have fresh scars after every night before Madam Promfrey heals them. I look at my arm, it has a fresh scar, it must have happened last night. I am able to sit up by supporting myself with the head of the bed. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and look around the Hospital Wing. I see no one, my friends were probably in classes now.

Madam Promfrey bursts through the door like she has some motion detector set up for whenever I move, "No, you don't mister Lupin!" she says to me pushing me down gently back to where I was laying on the bed again, "you are much to weak for any physical activity, you can hardly hold yourself up! Now stay." She orders me as she goes back to her office to get some potions for my weakness and scars probably, I can't have any scars or people will probably get suspicious of me leaving for a few days every week. She comes back out with some green pukey looking stuff in a very tall glass.

I gulp it down, hoping the taste would end faster if I took it faster. I gag at the taste but nothing comes up. I try to speak, but I am still much too weak. She orders me to take a nap for a little while because my friend's will probably show up soon. I do as she says and close my eyes.

But it seems as right when I close my eyes I fell somebody jump on my bed, or rather something. I grunt and refuse to open my eyes, and then I feel something lick my face. My eyes open immediately and I realize there is a big black shaggy dog on my bed, licking my face, "Padfoot are you crazy!" I said faintly, practically whispering, my voice a little hoarse from all the howling last night probably.

The shaggy dog seems to have smiled at me and then jumped off the bed, he stood back up in human form, "Well Moony, define crazy." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, my throat hurting too much for me to snap a smartelic remark. I felt stronger, but still weak; it was going to take me a few days to get all of my energy back. I notice a cut on James' arm, I look down guiltily.

James must have noticed it and came over to me and patted me on the shoulder, "It wasn't your fault." He said to me, "the rough housing just got a little carried away, that's all." He assured me smiling, showing all his teeth. I couldn't help but laugh, he had a piece of bacon stuck in the back of his teeth. "What is it?" he asked confused. Sirius was trying to hide laughter, but was doing a rather poor job of it if you ask me. Sirius must have already known and was seeing how long it would take Prongs to notice.

I just shook my said and said plainly, "you really should brush you teeth." He looked at me confused and blew in his hand and then sniffed, it must have seemed to him as if nothing was wrong with his breath, which just made me and Sirius want to laugh harder.

I was now released from the Hospital Wing, I was still a little weak and tired, but not as bad as I had been. I decided to go to the library, I hadn't read anything in a few days and thought a nice book would be lighten me up a little. I knew I was going to get one of my favorite books and read it again; I liked one part of it. I walked over to where it usually lied and picked it up, I opened it to the page I loved the most and began walking to another section while I read, I accidentally bumped into a rather pretty looking blonde girl I knew from my house, and my year.

I saw she dropped one of the books she must have been reading while she was walking too, "Sorry." I said sheepishly and gently since my voice was still rather hoarse. I bent down and helped her up and gathered her stuff and handed it to her.

"It's alright." She said quietly to me with what looked like a very small smile on her face as I helped her up, she took her stuff and I saw she had the same book I had just taken.

"Have you ever read that book?" I asked her nodding toward the one in her hand; she looked at me and nodded.

"It's one of my favorites." She said with a smile, "Especially one part." She said opening the book; apparently she had memorized the page and showed it to me.

"That's my favorite part too." I said to her with a smile, as she closed to book.

We were quiet for a minute before she said to me, "I'm Summer, by the way." She said with a smile.

"I'm Remus." I said with a smile.

She nodded at me with a small smile, like she knew who I was, well of course she did, I was part of the marauders. "Well, I suppose I should go." She said to me. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you." I said in practically a whisper. My mind felt dazed for some reason and I had no idea why, he had seen Summer in some of his classes, and he knew she was quiet, she seemed almost depressed, I wondered why. I felt a source of curiosity for two different things, why she seemed depressed, and why all of the anger had seemed to have been drawn out of me and I felt so dazed, like everything was a blur in my mind, but yet I could see everything clearly, but I couldn't feel everything clearly. Nothing, nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter three

**I had bumped into Remus, and he seemed like that maybe, he actually knew who I was. Maybe, or maybe he was just being polite. I had this feeling, I wasn't quite sure what it was, as I walked away from him I felt the muscles of the edge of my mouth force forward, I was smiling, I haven't smiled in so long. It seems as though I had smiled before, but it seems that it was another time, another life, before it happened.**

**As that thought came to mind I fiddled with the charm of my necklace, and for the first time thinking of the memory I didn't have to fight back tears. Of course I felt like crying, but….no tears formed in my eyes. I hadn't noticed really, I was concentrating on the fact that I was actually smiling, but curiosity caught me, what was making me smile, or who was making me smile? It couldn't me Remus, he wasn't even my friend really, his friend's were the rest of the marauders, I was just another student.**

**I looked at the book that was in my hand, it was a romance, Remus Lupin read romances. My favorite part he knew, I had this book memorized from front to back, back to front. This book seemed to always take me out of the sad little world that I lived in, and brought me to a whole new world.**

**I must have been lost in my thought because before I knew it I was in front of the portrait of the fat lady. I looked up seeing the fat lady waiting for me to say the password, "devil's snare." I said quietly I walked through the portrait as it swung open and saw there weren't very many people in the common room. In one corner I saw the marauders, and on a chair in the other side of the room I saw Lily Evans reading a book, ignoring everyone and everything around her.**

**I sat on a deserted couch in front of the fire, I looked at the fire and then I caught my self not staring in the fire, but at the Gryffindor emblem that hung above it. And under the emblem there was a plaque that had the words **_**Gryffindor, the strong and brave at heart, and in their actions.**_

**I shook my head and thought to myself, **_**what's so strong and brave about me?**_

**I then opened my book, my romance book, and everything around me grew quiet. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything. I was dragged into the book, and then I realized why I loved this book so much. It had everything I didn't have, friends, family that cared, and…..love. Everything I didn't have, and I wasn't sure I wanted. Everything, everything that I believe I will never have.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter four

I sat in the library thinking. I was wondering who that blonde girl was that I had ran into. Well I knew her name was Summer of course, she had told me that. But what was her last name? I know it was something unique, that went with her first name perfectly……Wait, why am I racking my brains over this? I don't even know her, I don't think anybody really knows her. She seems like such a quiet girl, like a loner.

But something was different, it was weird. After I had talked to her, I didn't seem angry. I know I was always angry on the one day every month, which Sirius and James call, 'my time of the month.' But I was always angry for a little while after a few days. But after I talked to her I wasn't angry, and I had a smile on my face. Well at least I'm not angry like I am when I'm a monster, in the other life I live, in my other life my mind controls my actions, like if I think it, I don't take into consideration what will happen, I do it then and there while I'm a monster.

I was lost in thought, in my own little world. At least in this life I didn't have to worry about my mind taking control of my actions, But I think to myself, Do I have to worry about that? I know I've seen James and Sirius get out of hand with their minds sometimes, but I think I don't even want to know about that. I mean their only human, but one question I ask myself, am I?

I try concentrating on the book again, and then, just like it smacked me in the face I realize what I like so much about the book. Why it takes me into the world within, why it makes me forget about both my lives. It has everything I don't have, everything thing that most people hold precious to them, things that are so fragile to people. It had friends, family that cared for you no matter what happened or who you are, or rather what you are, and it had…love.

I have never thought of that, never noticed it in this book I've read so many times, but could I possibly, like everything else, want these things? I have friends. But that's not the thought that caught my most attention though, the one that caught me attention though was…love. The thing that everybody desires, people say that is a whole different kind of magic then what we use with our wands. The question that repeats in my mind is do I desire it? Curiosity has been getting the better of me these days.

I see catch myself as I go down the waterfall full of questions, and curiosity. I realize that I'm not going to get much reading done at the moment so I consider going up to the common room. I get up thinking I might make a few detours on my way up. I walk out of the library, still lost in my trying to catch myself in the waterfall of my thoughts, even though I keep falling and losing myself.

I walked up to the owlry, thinking that I might send a letter to my family, but then I think. They probably won't send one back, ever since I was turned into a monster, turned into one against my will, they act so different around me. They seem…afraid of me. Since I find no need to go to the owlry I change my direction deciding to go ahead to the common room.

As the waterfall in my head continues to fall I realize I am in front of the fat lady and murmur the password, "Devil's Snare." I say quietly and enter the common room. I see my friend's waving me over, of course, in the usual corner they sit in, as I walk over towards them, they're not the people that I notice really, I notice a blonde girl sitting in front of the fire, that seems just as dazed and confused as I am.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter five

**I sat in front of the fire and was lost in my thoughts, I was in my own little world. I didn't hear the portrait swing open. I still had my book open on my lap, even though I hadn't got past the first page, but my mind was somewhat in the book's world. Well my thoughts were trying to wrap around the concept of the book. The thoughts racked my brain, but why was I thinking of this all of a sudden? Before now I hadn't really been curious, was my life changing? Or after it happened, the memory that my necklace holds, after that happened, had I even had a life? A good life no, but I'm not really sure I had a life. Yes I was alive, but only physically, I had not life mentally, I was barely alive mentally.**

**It wasn't until Remus walked past me I realized he had even walked into the room. He seemed to have glanced at me, probably just remembering my face and realizing I was in his house, and hopefully knowing I was in his year. Well he would be the first to even realize my existence really, well in this life anyway, that is if you could call it a life. Sometimes the professors didn't even know I was there, that is since I barely make a sound. Which you wouldn't think was normal for a seventeen year old girl, but not really anybody knew why I was so quiet.**

**I looked back down at my, I just then realized it was the second time I thought of the memory and didn't have any tears in my eyes. It has been a while since I cried myself to sleep. But the other night I didn't really cry myself to sleep. My face had been sticky the next morning from a single tear, and what was confusing was, I didn't even know who I was crying over, or was I crying over somebody? Or something? Or was I crying over anything?**

**There I go again with curiosity taking the better of me again. I glance at Remus again, when I looked at him he looked the other way quickly, was he looking at me? No, no of course not. Nobody ever looked at me, well except for little first years who wondered why I was so quiet. Well I was used to that, But as I've said, I've never always been quiet. I haven't even been able to speak his name since it happened, I loved him so much. This time I felt tears form in my eyes, I clutched the necklace this time, trying to blink back the tears, but it wasn't working.**

**I tried going up to the girl's dormitory without trying to seem like I was in a rush. But I got some curious eyes, I only caught one curious eye though, well one that I looked at, and it was Remus. Why was Remus in my thoughts so much these days? It was all so confusing, I mean I've barely even talked to him. And yet from what seemed like a past life, another life I was thinking I had talked to him before. Maybe before it happened. But it seemed so blurry, it may have not happened, but then again my imagination and my curiosity getting the better of me. **

**But either way, it seemed as though my life was changing, and right now I'm trying to wonder if it's for the better, or for the worst…**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter six

I watched Summer rush up to her dormitory in a hurry, and if I'm not mistaken I saw tears in her eyes. I wondered what was the matter, I try to think for a second and then I remembered one thing before she rushed up to her dormitory, she was clutching a necklace, a necklace that hung around her neck. Well a necklace couldn't make you said, but then I thought, a memory that the necklace may hold could be sad, it could be why she is so quiet. The necklace is a clue.

Wait a minute, a clue? Am I trying to discover something, something about Summer? No, I had only had one conversation with her, and I don't even think it counts as a conversation. My curiosity was really going wild, this time it wasn't falling down the waterfall, it was jumping, curiosity is going to kill the werewolf, not the cat if it doesn't get control of it's self.

I tear my eyes away from where Summer had gone and looked at my friends. My friends in which I know, who I can remember, not like my other life. But they were looking at me with curious eyes, and if I wasn't mistaken Sirius and James had smirks on their face, and Peter didn't really have a curious look on his face, his were really just confusion.

"What's with the looks guys?" I ask pretending I don't know, "Why are you smirking at me?" I looked behind me pretending that maybe they were smirking and someone else, nope nobody was behind me, I look at them again and Sirius opens his mouth to talk.

"Moony mate," he started with a smirk still on his face, "I see you haven't heard a word we have said, I suppose you were to busy thinking about something,"

"Or staring at _someone_." James finished for Sirius, It was rather annoying when they did that, you would have thought they were twin brothers, well twin brothers that were up to nothing but mischief.

I keep up the dumb act and act like I know nothing of what they were talking about, "I think the sugar has gone to your heads, I haven't been staring at anyone…" I urged not meeting their eyes.

"Sure you weren't." James said sarcastically, with a smirk still on his face, you'd think his face would have started hurting by now, but no he has to keep harassing me, I think besides quidditch that was James' and Sirius' favorite sport, harassing me.

"Moony you're lying." Peter squeaked, his squeaking did get on my nerves often, but I didn't say anything about it, and I was almost a hundred percent sure that Peter was just saying that because he only caught almost half of the conversation and was just saying that so he wouldn't look like a sitting duck, and apparently James and Sirius had caught that too because the smirks almost left their face and they rolled their eyes at Peter.

I roll my eyes, well I didn't mean to, must be a habit I picked up. "I swear guys, I don't know what your talking about," I urged with that story, "I was only looking at Sum- er I was only looking at that girl because she looked upset." Oh bugger, they caught me now, I practically said Summer.

James and Sirius' smirks returned to their face, yeah like they ever left, I think not.

"You know her name," James said to me, and it sounded like a fact, that was until Sirius finished the sentence for him, or maybe James was meaning to state a fact, and Sirius just wanted more information….

"Don't you?" Sirius finished for James, or rather just added to the sentence.

Oh bugger, here we go with Sirius and James, I swear they could be girls with how much gossip they want to know, sheesh. "Well, I do think we have a few classes with her, I must have heard it there."

James shook his head, "You started to say her name, but you didn't you were avoiding saying her name." He said with the never leaving smirk on his face.

Oh great, there I was trying not to go down the waterfall that was held deep in my thoughts, trying to keep my life going the way it was, well my lives going the way it was. Well this couldn't really effect my other life, could it? But then come James and Sirius practically pushing my down the waterfall, forcing me to think about it, try to come up with a conclusion.

Well I guess that's the thing with waterfalls, they never stop falling, it keeps going and going, just like the thoughts in my head, curiosity was going to kill me one of these days. I guess it was going to kill the werewolf instead of the cat, who knows?


	8. Chapter 7

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter seven

**I knew it wasn't going to last long, I was wound up to cry sometime when I though of him. Why did he have to die? I asked myself tears streaming down my face as I held my necklace. Well I suppose if anybody had a memory like I did they would be upset too. Did anybody have a memory like I did? With all the death eaters somebody had to have a bad memory, but mine wasn't just bad, it was horrible!**

**I really needed a new start, but I needed somebody help me with a new start. I have no friends so who would help me, nobody that's who. But for some reason when I thought of that Remus Lupin's face popped in my head. For some reason that was happening a lot these days… Everbody looks at me and knows that something about me is not right. Well I don't know if it would be not right, if they knew they would take pity on me. Or was that what I needed, a little pity. My parents were no help, and seeing I have no friends I was just left to drown myself with my horrible thoughts. My parents weren't there when it happened either.**

**I went into the girl's lavatory that was located in the girls dormitory to wash up. I went ahead and took a shower to calm myself. When I got out I magically dried my hair where my platinum blonde hair hung down to my waist with such a small bit of curls on the end you could barely notice it. **

**When I walked out of the lavatory I noticed it was late and if I was correct all of the girls were in their beds already asleep or getting ready to go to bed and go to sleep. I wasn't all that tired so I decided to go down to the common room thinking that there probably wasn't anybody down there.**

**When I walked into the common room my long hair hung behind my back and I had a long sleeved chocolate colored striped sweater on with jeans. It was comfortable and that's all that really mattered to me really, and that it was cute was just a plus. But that didn't really matter seeing that nobody noticed me. **

**I saw that there was one person in the common room, but the person that was in the common room was actually somebody I have talked to before, even though it was only a few words. It was Remus Lupin.**

**Remus must have sinced that I had walked in the room because he turned around to look at me, is sandy colored hair hung over his brown eyes, and the way he looked it made a feeling her her stomach. And any other girl would have just said he looked cute and she had 'butterflies' in her stomach. But I never really thought of that, And if I did I would say it was a silly expression.**

**I walked over towards him and he smiled at me, he was smiling at me. That was really a first for somebody to smile at her, well he had smiled at her in the library that day, but she was just thinking he was being polite.**

"**Hello," he greeted me still smiling, or more grinning now, "It's Summer right?" he asked me, and he didn't even seem like he was really acting like he didn't know it, wow somebody actually remembered my name, Remus Lupin remembered it. He.ll sometimes even teachers didn't remember it.**

**I grinned, "Yes it is, and of course I know your name." I said he sighed and gave a small roll of his eyes.**

"**I do believe everybody knows my name," he said shaking his head slightly, "unfortunately." He added. It seemed like he was thinking about something. And from the tone of his voice it seemed like he meant something else, something like….they knew his name, but not him.**

**I took a seat beside him and said, trying not to sound like I read his mind, and I didn't read his mind, even if I wanted to I couldn't, one of the many powers a witch like me would wish for, sometimes that is. "Well, just because they know your name doesn't mean they know you." **

**He sighed, "yes I know, It seems like theres-" he said and then stopped, it seemed like he was thinking out loud and then caught himself. I looked at him curiously and he just shook his head, and I decided I would drop it, I mean I didn't even know him really, And it seemed like he was hiding something, oh no here I go again with my curiosity, I really need to quit that.**

"**Well at least they know your name, barely anybody knows my bloody name!" I said, not really shouting, exaggerating really, "Even the teachers don't remember it." Just then I realized I was exaggerating like I did before, well right now I didn't want to think about it really, but it did come to me that I was acting like my old self, and I was acting like my old self with Remus. Why was it I could act like that around him, him of all people? It made no since, oh here I go again drowning in my thoughts.**

**He laughed, "Well I think it is a very beautiful name and I don't know how anybody could forget it." He said, and it seemed like he said it before thinking because his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.**

**I giggled softly, something I hadn't done in a long long time. "Well thank you, and if you would like, I won't take the impression most girls do seeing as you are a marauder.**

**He smiled, "thank-you, I would really appreciate that." He said truthfully with a smile on his face that would break any girls heart, but what I was wondering to that statement was, was my heart able to break anymore? And if it was could it handle it? **

**We talked for the rest of the night about random stuff, I hadn't been random in, well, for a long time. As I was thinking early, I needed a push in my life, or a new start, a better start. And it seemed that Remus could help me, if he only knew. Me and him were only acquaintances really, even though at least maybe we were friends, maybe….**

**As it got later I yawned and Remus chuckled softly, for some reason he found that amusing, I rolled my eyes at him. And without realizing it, without knowing when or where really where I fell asleep I did. My dreams were nothing but Remus, but it wasn't just Remus….it was Remus…and me.**


	9. Chapter 8

The Moon of Summer Love

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter eight

I awoke the next morning at first with no memory that had happened the previous night. And then it all came flooding back to me of what had happened. But I didn't remember where I was or even when I had fallen asleep. I was about to open my eyes but then I realized there was somebody next to me, wait it was…it couldn't be Summer could it? I opened my eyes and realized I was on the floor with the fire in front of me. I looked to see who was beside me, and there beside me was Summer. She looked so peaceful as she slept, so delicate, like all her problems were gone. And as I looked at her, so beautiful it seemed like all my problems were gone. Wait, why was I thinking like this all of a sudden? And why was Summer always in my head? I knew why, but the answer was hidden in my head, and I was too much of a coward to go hunting for it, at least I hadn't built up the courage to look yet.

I didn't catch myself staring at her, or rather I didn't want to catch myself. But she must have felt my eyes on her because she rolled over waking up and opened her eyes lightly. She saw me, and had the same dazed expression I probably had when I first woke up this morning. Her memory seemed to have finally flooded back to her because she jumped up to where she was in sitting position and looked into the fire, and then back at me. She actually smiled, it was a small smile, but a smile. Then she asked quietly, and sleepily "What time is it?"

I hadn't even though about what time it was, because of all the thoughts in my head were all so confusing and I was trying to figure out why I had so many new thoughts. I looked up at the clock that was hanging over the fire and it was about 8:30 in the morning, which meant everybody, including Sirius and James, had seen them sleeping beside each other on the floor. I almost groaned but caught myself and said sleepily, "It's about 8:30."

She looked at me with an expression that was probably meant to say she was thinking the same thing I was. And so much for her being invisible as she was so used to be. Everybody already new who I was, unfortunately, and probably would soon know who Summer was, but nobody even really knew her name, which for some reason was a little bit of a shock to me. But I was really thinking for some reason why I had never noticed her before.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly, "and if my…friends..say anything to you, please ignore them." I said looking down, she looked at me, but I only saw from the corner of my eye.

"It's okay," she said to me quietly, it seemed that she had saw it coming, either that or she was a very good actress, "I knew that my reputation was changing, or for some odd reason I saw it changing." She said trying to cheer me up and trying to make sure I didn't feel to guilty.

"Well I suppose everybody would have known who you are sooner or later." I said to her and she gave me a confused expression, "I mean, you would probably have known if you became friends with me people would know who you are." It actually sounded sort of weird to me as the words escaped my mouth, but I couldn't have asked for better friends then I had now, even if they can be morons sometimes, or rather most of the time.

She looked at me like she didn't know that we were friends, I mean we spent most of the night talking, isn't that what friends do? I asked myself, or was it that she didn't want to be my friend. She seemed to have known of what somewhat I was thinking because some of my face expressions gave so much away sometimes. She smiled at me and asked quietly, "you mean you want to be my friend?" the way she said the way want it seemed like you would have thought she had never had a friend before.

I looked at her and smiled, "of course I want to be you friend." I said assuring her. She smiled at me with what looked like a twinkle in her eye. I smiled at her and then asked, "well do you think your ready to go to breakfast?"

She looked at me and then looked back down, "you go ahead, I'm not really that hungry." I nodded and then felt the urge to hug her, but decided against it. So I got up and smiled at her with a nod.

"Okay then, I guess I'll se you later, Summer." I said, I really liked her name, it was pretty. She smiled at me and nodded. I walked out of the portrait hole with one last glance at Summer. I walked towards the Great Hall, and when I got there I saw James and Sirius had already saved me a spot. I walked over towards them and sat down.

James smirked at me then at Sirius, and which he did the same. I put some eggs on my plate, avoiding their glances. James finally spoke up with a smirk on his face, "So Remus, you looked comfortable this morning." I finally looked up at him, and of course he had his famous smirk on his face.

I shrugged, not saying anything. Well not knowing what to say really. Sirius smirked at James and then said to James in a dramatic Sirius like way, "James, are Remmykinns is growing up." He said with a fake sob.

"Sirius, don't call me Remmykinns. I said to him with a roll of my eyes, "and before either of you ask, nothing happened." James gave a disbelief look. "I'm serious, we are just friends."

Sirius looked at me then said "your not Sirius, I am!" oh I should have seen that coming.

"Sirius." I warned, "you have never been serious a day in your life I don't believe." I said playing along, just so he would hopefully shut up. But of course he didn't.

"Yes I have, you just called me Sirius!" he said stuffing bacon in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him and didn't say anything else, I looked around to see if I saw Summer anywhere, but no I didn't. And before James or Sirius could say anything else the bell rang and I jumped up.

"Well time for muggle studies." I said and was thankful that neither Sirius or James took that class, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"You'r not off the hook yet." James warned.

"See you later Remmykinns." Sirius teased as he got up with James.

I just rolled my eyes and headed off to muggle studies, wondering if Summer had that class. With a bunch of thoughts swimming down stream in my head I wondered why everything had changed so fast, but for some reason they seemed to be changing for the better.


	10. Chapter 9

The Moon of Summer Love

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter nine

**I sat in the common room trying to figure out what had happened the previous night. Well of course nothing happened, nothing at all. Well I had gained a friend, a friend. For some reason the word repeated in my mind. I have a real friend, it has been so so long sing I have had a real friend. All of the people I used to call my friends, in my other life, before it all changed, these people ignore me, they walk right past me, like I'm not even there. And if they do see me, they look at me like I'm some…….some lost puppy. Well part of it was true. Sometimes, or rather most of the time, I'm lost. And I can't find my way back, but then I have figured out, when I'm with Remus I'm…..I'm found. But that's what friends are for…right? Of course he's my friend, he said so his self, and he wouldn't lie to me….right? So many questions, and I'm wondering if I had the right answers. He wouldn't lie to me, he seemed like my friend, and he's not like the other marauders, he doesn't just talk to a girl to get them in a broom closet for the night, he talks to one, he talks to me, because he's my friend.**

**I was dragged out of my thoughts, somewhat relieved, somewhat disappointed. I heard the bell, which means one thing, class. Ugh. I didn't want to go to class. I have Muggle Studies. Then a thought came to mind, or rather a question came to mind. Was Remus in that class with me? Then another question came to mind, why was most of my thoughts about Remus usually? The answer was hidden, way way in the back of my mind. But me, still wondering why I'm in Gryffindor, is too cowardly to go look for the answers, or answers.**

**I walked out of the Gryffindor common room, and headed towards Muggle Studies. Still lost in my thoughts I was in front of the classroom door before I had even realized I had walked out of the common room. I also realized I was a little early as I opened the door to the classroom. I had forgotten that Muggle Studies was so close the Gryffindor Common Room.**

**I took the opportunity being the first one there to take a seat in the back of the classroom.**

**I looked at my desk and at the desk around the classroom, and noticed that the desks were moved where they were in pairs. This means I was going to have to do some communicating with someone. Not really one of my strongest things, if you know what I mean. **

**And sooner than I realized the classroom started filling up with students, all trying to find a partner, avoiding the chance in having to take a seat next to me. Everyone was seated, and the teacher hadn't arrived yet, and so far I was lucky enough not to have anybody sit next to me. I opened my notebook for some reason. Then the door opened again and I looked up, It was probably the professor. And yes it was the professor, but not just the her, but it was her, and Remus.**

**Remus must have been asking about an assignment he had missed. The week before he had missed a few days of his classes. He nodded at something the professor had said and looked around for a seat. At first I thought he was looking a seat anywhere but where mine was, but his eyes locked on to where I was sitting when he realized I was in the classroom, and it seemed like there was…..he was smiling? He walked over towards me and asked, "Hey Summer, mind if I sit here." It seemed he was trying to me as casual as possible.**

**I sort of smiled and said, "Of course not Remus." Just as casual. I got a few odd looks from the classroom. Apparently after they saw where I was sleeping last night, they had gotten the wrong idea. And for some idiotic reason, that thought had JUST came to my mind. I shook my head, who the hell cared at what they thought? I didn't.**

**He sat down and looked down, "Er, um, I never got to….really…apologize." he said to me. I was confused, what did he have to apologize about. He seemed to have caught my confusing look and said to me, "You know, for you getting so many odd looks from people." Oh that, he didn't have to be sorry about that.**

"**Oh that, Remus, you don't have to be sorry about that, that is no big deal." I assured him. He nodded lightly, apparently he was relieved. I smiled at him, and looked up at the professor, knowing she was about to start class. She stood up, I was right.**

"**Okay class, today, you see, we are going to be doing partner work." She announced. What muggle thing needed to be done with partners? I asked myself. And so I waited patiently for her to answered my question, "the assignment is going to be done out side of class." She said, with a somewhat smile on her face, "Since of course we cannot send letters to muggles, you and the person sitting next to you, are going to be pen pals." Some of the class looked somewhat confused, of course it means, "Which means that you and your partner will be sending letters back and forth to each other." Well, she answered the others questions.**

**Remus looked over at me and smiled, this would be interesting. I thought, It is a lot easier to write what you want to say, rather than say it to their face. I smiled back and then thought started to swarm back to my mind, but the professor interrupted them before I got a chance to get too much into them.**

"**Today, I will be showing you how you will write the letter." She said, why must professors always demonstrate the obvious? I mean we all know how to do it, and knowing how much this particular professor can ramble on, this was going to take a while….**


	11. Chapter 10

The Moon of Summer Love

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter ten

The bell had finally ringed and I smiled as I got up. Something about this project seemed as though it was going to be interesting. And it was a lot easier to talk, well write, than it is to talk. Well it was for me anyway, unlike my friends of course, I was the shy one of the group.

I looked to see Summer had already left, she did leave in a hurry sometimes. Just as the mystery of Summer. Wait, here I was going with the mystery thing again, why was I so interested? It all seemed so confusing. I tried to sort out the things that were going in my head, which seemed rather impossible, as I walked down the corridor to my next class, which was Defense against the Dark Arts. I happened to have Sirius and James in that class. It's not that I don't like my friends, they're the best friends I've ever had, but they did seem to be a bit nosy most of the time.

I was too caught up in my waterfall of thoughts, once again, and seemed to almost run into the door that led to my next class. I shook my head and asked my self, what was the matter with me? I have never been this preoccupied and curious about anything. Well of course I had been curious, but this was different. And I couldn't find an answer, and if there was one I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I opened the door of the classroom and took a seat beside James, who was beside Sirius. James seemed a little pale for some reason, and Sirius seemed to be trying not to snicker about something. I sighed; it was probably another Lily situation. I swear, James is in love with that girl. But then again, I could be wrong, I know nothing of love.

I was pulled back from my thoughts once more as Professor Krickleback stepped down from his office, "Good evening dear children." He greeted, I didn't say good evening back like the rest of my class, I was trying to concentrate on what he was going to assign up, trying to anyway. "Today we will be dueling." He announced, I saw James perk up and Sirius was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I rolled my eyes at them as I turned my attention back to the professor.

He put us in groups of three that way while two people dueled, one could be a referee. Referee was a muggle saying for somebody who makes sure the two are dueling fair and announces who wins fairly. I had to explain that to Sirius. Of course me, James, and Sirius were in a group, and I was referee on the first round.

Sirius and James walked up to each other and bowed. They walked a distance away and stopped, turning around, and pointing there wands out at each other. James was the first to send a spell towards Sirius, "_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled and Sirius' wand was blown out of his hand.

Sirius jumped for his wand and caught it, pointing it back at James and yelling, "_Stupify_!" and James was knocked across the room, he got back up with a smirk on his face. I knew what that meant, it meant he was going to be showing off. I rolled my eyes and watched as the chaos was about to take place.

Sirius saw a smirk on his face and raised an eyebrow at James, which meant he was fine with putting on a show. Professor Krickleback loved it when James and Sirius showed off, it was annoying sometimes actually, But very amusing actually.

James pointed his wand at Sirius and shouted, "_Densauge" _And Sirius's teeth began to grow rapidly. A crows started forming around the two and everybody, including the professor, began laughing and cheering.

Sirius laughed too and muttered the counter-curse so he could speak, he pointed his wand at James and yelled, "_Tarantallegra" _And James started to dance uncontrollably. Sirius laughed, and I started laughing too, because whenever Sirius did that charm to James, well he started dancing along with it.

Finally after many spells Professor Krinkleback stepped forward, his face red from laughing, "Alright boys, lets call it a tie, and pack up your things." He said just as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff, still laughing a little, and headed out the door with James and Sirius. "That was fun Prongs, you actually didn't hold back." Sirius said with a smirk.

James laughed, "Hold back, you think I wasn't holding back, Moony could you tell I was holding back?" James asked me.

I shrugged, "I dunno Prongs, but that was one hel.l of a show." I said with a laugh, "You guys haven't done that in a while."

"Well if you remember Remus ol' pal, old Krinkleback hasn't let us duel since the….erm….Longbottom incident." Sirius said with an innocent shrug.

"Oh don't look innocent Padfoot, you almost blasted him out the window." James said trying not to smile.

Sirius' stomach growled, "Well, looks like it's time for lunch." He said running ahead of us.

"Coming?" James asked me, and I shook my head.

"No, I think I'm gonna go catch up on my homework, you know I'm a little beside, because of..er..you know." I said pushing my bag on my shoulders.

James laughed, "Yeah I know Moony, your 'fury little problem' "He laughed, "I'll see you later."

I rolled my eyes at him, "see ya." Was all I said and I turned on my heal and headed towards the library.


	12. Chapter 11

The Moon of Summer Love

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter eleven

**I sat in the very back of the library, my nose in a book, literally. I was trying to seem invisible. Well it wasn't like I wasn't already invisible, to most people that it. Remus was different; he wanted to be my….friend. Well he was my friend, or is my friend. I don't know the whole thing is really rather confusing to me. But why was he so interested? The thought ran through my head like so many others that revolved around Remus. That was all my mind would allow in recently. **

**I heard the door open to the library but ignored it. If anybody saw me right now they could tell I wasn't reading. My hair was in my face, and I had a spaced out look on my face. I was daydreaming, or I don't know if you would call it daydreaming really, maybe in a trance sort of. My mind was lost at the moment, it was on vacation. It would have occurred to me that if I had any of my old friends if they tried to talk to me I would have said, **_**my mind is on vacation at the moment, please leave a message after the beep**_**. And then I would have made a beep noise. But nothing was ever like that anymore; nothing was ever the same anymore. Everything was different, my attitude. I suppose you could have said I had a numb feeling, but strangely without me realizing it.**

**I heard somebody rummaging through a bookcase that was beside me, and a rather large book fell. It took me by surprise and I jumped with a gasp, being pulled out of my trance. I looked over to see it was Remus, looking rather sheepish at Madam Promfrey, then at me. Aw man just what I need, I must have made a squeak when the book fell.**

**A blush of embarrassment crawled on his cheeks and he murmured a sorry to me so quiet I could barely here him.**

**I felt a warm blush rise to my cheeks; I must have seemed like a real girl just then. Metamorphicaly saying of course. "It's alright." I said setting my book down and putting the lock of hair that was in my face behind my ear.**

"**I didn't mean to disturb you reading. I was just….well….-" He started but I cut him off.**

"**You weren't disturbing my reading," I said sheepishly, "I, well, actually lets just say my mind has been else where for a past few days." I bit my lip trying to keep the blush I felt rising to my cheeks down. If I were to blush that would mean for me to get a curious look from Remus, and a hint that my mind was always on him these days.**

**Instead of getting a curious look I got an understanding, and sort of relieve look from him. "Yeah I know what you mean." He said stepping toward me. I just realized he had a lot of homework that looked like it was from a week ago.**

**I looked surprised at him and curious. "Isn't that homework late?" I blurted out without thinking, and instantly covered my mouth and the blush I knew was on my cheeks.**

**Remus smiled warmly at me, "It's alright." He assured me. It was obvious I was embarrassed from what I said. "Yes it's late, but the professors said they wouldn't count it late because I had to miss a week of school because my grandmother died." He said and added in his head **_**for the thousandth time,**_** which I noticed was rather rehearsed. Probably because he rehearsed it to tell to his friends, I knew what it was like to lose a loved one.**

**I hung my head down, "I'm sorry." I whispered, I'm not sure I was saying it to myself or to Remus. Maybe it was a little bit of both.**

**Remus smiled warmly at me again, why did he have to do that? It just sent more questions in my head that I blocked and refused to understand. "It's alright, I had only met her once and I don't even remember her." For Remus this was actually true. He had one Grandma and she died when he was three, and he didn't remember her at all.**

**I looked at him and did a sort of Mona Lisa smile. In muggle studies last year we were studying art and we had to make a Mona Lisa portrait of yourself. **

**Remus smiled back and we sat like that for a little while. I hadn't even noticed he had sat down until just now. Well I'm not that observant either. Just then something clicked in my head, our assignment for muggle studies. Remus and I hadn't wrote to each other yet. Wait, that wasn't the warm smile he was giving me, it was a knowing smile. Curious.**

**Here I go with my curiosity again, why am I so different around Remus, or even thinking about him for that matter. It seemed that all of my worries were gone. For a split second why I was thinking about this I almost let my worries come back, but I blocked them out.**

**I looked at the clock and noticed that we had been talking for about and hour and started grabbing my stuff and said lamely, "It's getting late, and I think I should get back to the Gryffindor Common Room." I said putting my bag on my shoulder.**

**Remus looked at the clock and said, "Yeah me too, mind if I walk with you"?**

**I shook my head, "Not at all." He got up and put his bag over his shoulder and smiled at me. He may not be like the other marauders, but you could tell he was one. He was as good looking as the other ones. I stiffened as I thought this, had I just thought that? **

**I pushed the thought in the back of my head and refused to answer. Just like the cowardly lion I was, maybe that was why I was suited into Gryffindor, maybe the sorting hat made a mistake between the courage lion and the cowardly lion.**

**Me and Remus walked in silence. I glanced at him and he seemed just as deep in thought as I was before he came to the library, then it hit me. "Remus, I'm sorry, we talked in the library and you didn't get any of your work finished." I apologized.**

**Remus seemed to be brought out of his thoughts with a dazed expression, "Oh no it's alright, I've got all weekend to finish it." He said with a nod.**

"**Well I'm still sorry you have to spend your weekend doing homework." I said to him as we walked up the staircase. The portrait of the Fat Lady was in sight.**

"**Don't worry about it, Summer." My head jerked up at him, well not really jerked up. I wasn't used to him saying my name, well actually I wasn't used to anybody saying my name anymore. **

**I nodded at him and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My thoughts and worries swarmed back to me unwillingly. I was surprised and out of habit brought my hand up to my necklace, I murmured the password to the Fat Lady and it swung open.**

"**Well I-I'll see you later, Remus." I said to him with a force smile and ran up to my dormitory.**

**I was oblivious of the fact that Remus stood dumbstruck in the middle of the common room confused of what had just happened and his thoughts swarming back into his mind.**

**I ran into my room, tears dripping down my cheeks. I couldn't understand why I was living life this way. I needed to put my life back together, and even though I was still alive, I wasn't always mentally. It wasn't because I needed help, It was because of another reason. It was because of what had happened to him, it was because what had happened to Nollid.**

**I wiped my foggy eyes and noticed an unfamiliar bird on my bed with an envelope. It had to be from Remus, my mum and dad rarely wrote to me anymore.**

_**Dear Summer,**_

_**Since we are pen pals I suppose I decided to write to you first. I'm not exactly sure what to say, or rather write, but I know it's easier to say things in a letter. Maybe some of the stuff we write in letters we can keep between us and some stuff not speak about face to face, I'm not sure if that would be easier for you, but it would for me. Well to come clean with a few things I do have a few secrets, but I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet, I want to be honest with you, but I don't think I'm ready to be completely honest yet. Well, there is also one thing I'm not to certain about yet. So it's sort of my secret. **_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Remus**_

**I put the letter down, not exactly sure what to write, and I could tell that he wasn't that sure what to write either. At least he had told me he had a few secrets, I wasn't mad because I had some too. I didn't realize what all we had in common, because I didn't really know Remus, well I sort of know Remus Lupin, but I don't know his life story, and he had no idea about mine. **

**Maybe there was a way to get my life back together, but it was going to take a long time of healing, and new accomplishments. And I didn't even realize what all was going to happen this year at Hogwarts, as far as I was concerned it had just started, and my new life was now in a process of slow healing.**

**Like I had done many a times in the past few years I cried myself to sleep. Aware but not thinking that Nollid was somewhat disappointed in me, even if he wasn't here he wanted me to be happy, and maybe I've known that all along. But still I haven't heard it, and I was still to much of a coward to see it, maybe I wasn't ready for a new life, maybe even if I wasn't ready, I **_needed_** a new life. **


	13. Chapter 12

The Moon of Summer Love

**The Moon of Summer Love**

Chapter 12

I walked up to the boy's dormitory, still a little dumbstruck of what had happened. Summer was probably opening the letter he had sent before he went to the library. I looked at the clock, it was way past midnight, which meant that James and Sirius were either at the kitchens or planning out their next prank, or both. I looked over at James's bed, empty, Sirius's bed, empty, but wait not empty, there's a note. I walked over to it and it was in Sirius's chicken scratch, which thankfully I finally learnt how to read back in first year.

Moony,

Hey buddy, we're back in the kitchens. We haven't talked to you in forever! Well it seems like it anyway, well anyway you had better meet us in the kitchens if your reading this, and I mean it, or else you won't sleep well tonight, and you'll wake up to a rude awakening.

You'd better listen to him, Moony.

Your fellow Marauders,

Padfoot and Prongs

I sighed, well knowing those two I had better go down there, I thought to myself. I walked towards James's bed and pulled back the curtains and looked under the bed. Ah hah! I found it. I pulled James's invisibility cloak up and threw it around me. I wonder why he never uses it anymore? Hmm..well at least I can use it this late at night. I walked towards downstairs and out of the portrait of the fat lady and towards the kitchens. I passed Filch and his god forbidden cat, and I swear it hissed at me, but thankfully Filch didn't see, or hear, anything.

I reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. It opened and I saw Sirius fall out of the chair he was leaning back in, in surprise. I busted out in a roar of laughter. I pulled the cloak off and threw it at James, "How come you never use that anymore?" I asked pointing to it as he caught it.

James shrugged, "I do, I just thought you would need it more tonight then I did, I mean you've been ditching us so much lately for..well I don't know what for." James said with a curious look on his face.

"For one I haven't been ditching you, and I've been hanging out with Summer." I told them as I took a licorice wand from a bowl sitting on one of the tables.

"Who?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"You know, long blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, always wears a necklace of a Hungarian horntail around her neck…" I trailed off, and I felt a warm blush rise to my cheeks, I realized I had started rambling. James and Sirius grinned at one another and then back at me.

"Aww does Moony have a crush?" Sirius said as he walked up to him and pinched his cheeks, which were now blood red.

I swatted his hand away, "No! She's just a friend." I defended, sending a glare at them both.

"Oh, wait Summer Knights? I thought she switched schools or something back in third year?" James asked thinking back.

I thought for a moment and then kicked myself mentally. Duh! Summer, the one always bouncing around in her seat, Summer the one always flirting with the boys, Summer Knights, the one who was the main supporter for the marauders. Summer who had a twin brother, _death eaters_. All the memories flooded back and I jumped up.

"Sorry guys, I-I gotta go!" I said and sprinted out of the kitchens, without remembering to get the cloak or anything. I reached a portrait of an old man and muttered, "Studius Success." And it opened for me as I ran up one thing of stairs and jumping over one and muttering the password to the fat lady, ignoring the ranting about being out of bed, and seeing no one in the common room, I rushed up to the boy's dormitory to see a letter already on my bed.

Remus,

Sorry I sort of sprinted up to the girl's dormitory on you, I was having a sort of bad moment of a bad memory, I suppose you could say it. I think you may have figured out what has happened to me in the past, but if not I want you to figure it out on your own. I know we all have secrets. I don't really have any, all I have is bad memories. I just want you to know that nothing really surprises me anymore, so don't be afraid of anything like that. I know that you don't trust me enough for all of the secrets to pour out yet, I just want you to know I'm here, and I hope you'll be there for me too.

Your friend,

Summmer

I ran to the desk beside my bed and got out some stationary and started writing, everything coming to me at once, and I found myself crying, I know not the most manly thing to do, but everything had hit so hard. I mean Nollid was actually one of out friends, I remember talking to James about letting him into the marauders, but then the news came. I guess I really never noticed his sister, I mean they were a lot alike, but she had wanted her own life then, and didn't really hang around with his friends. I couldn't believe all of this had happened.

I called for my owl with my owl whistle and handed the letter to her and she flew across and started pecking on the girl's dormitory window, and flew in when it was opened. I let out a sigh of relief and ran down the stairs, waiting. Hoping. Falling, and falling. Mystery solved, but not so good results, and it seemed the waterfall of thoughts, became a flood, and I was far..far too deep.


End file.
